This invention relates to a method and an associated device utilizable in medical procedures to facilitate the guiding of an instrument to a surgical site. The method and the associated device are particularly useful in laparoscopic and/or endoscopic procedures.
In obtaining a biopsy of esophageal tissues via an end-viewing endoscope, the distal end of the scope must be turned to the side to aim the instrument in the direction of the tissues to be sampled. However, this procedure is frequently difficult owing to the narrowness of the esophagus. Although a side-viewing endoscope can be used to obtain an esophageal biopsy, the scope is nearly useless in examining the stomach, thus necessitating both an end-viewing endoscope and a side-viewing endoscope. Accordingly, a need exists for a device to facilitate the obtaining of an esophageal biopsy via an end-viewing endoscope.
Some endoscopes include two separate biopsy channels for the simultaneous insertion of multiple endoscopic instruments. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,025,778 and 4,646,722 to Silverstein et al. disclose the application, to endoscope insertion members, of removable sheaths having expandable biopsy channels. Such endoscope sheaths enable any existing endoscope to be retrofitted to have multiple biopsy channels. Such multiple biopsy channels, however, cannot be used to their full potential, without the existence of flexible endoscopic instruments with distal end portions which can be turned or directed by an operator at the proximal ends of the instruments. One solution is to provide each endoscopic instrument with its own set of orientation control cables. Although this solution is certainly feasible, a less expensive solution would be beneficial.
Individual control of the orientations of the distal ends of laparoscopic instruments would also serve to enhance laparoscopic surgery. Some laparoscopes have biopsy channels which may be used for the insertion of an operating instrument.